


Break The Internet

by axelDANGERfrankenstein



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelDANGERfrankenstein/pseuds/axelDANGERfrankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Pewdiecryrusskenseptiplier became canon? What will happen to Marzia? What will happen to the internet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Internet

CutiePieMarzia was lounging on the couch in her pajamas, eating ice cream, and cuddling Pugachan. That big house felt so empty and quiet. Edgar jumped on the couch and looked at her with sad doggie eyes, as if to say “When the fuck is Poods coming back?” Marzia shed a single tear. “Oh Edgar. He’s not coming back.”

~One Week Earlier~

Marzia was editing a new haul video when she heard the door opening, and the pugs running to the den to greet Senpai. 

“Hi Felix!” She said over her shoulder as he came in the room, but there was someone else with him. It was…CinnamonToastKen! 

“Oh hi Ken! What a pleasant surprise!” She said when she saw him.

“Hey.” He said awkwardly. He exchanged a strange look with Pewdie. 

“Is something wrong?”

Poodie sighed. “We need to talk. I still care about you, but I don’t love you  _ that way  _ anymore. The one I love is…Ken.” He reached for the other man’s hand as he finished this sentence. “We’re going to get married in Massachusetts and get a house in the country.”

Marzia was shocked. It was true that Felix had been distant lately, but could he really be leaving her? For a guy? 

All of a sudden someone said “Daddy how could you?!” from the doorway. It was…Cry! He dropped a bouquet of roses in astonishment.  “I thought we had something special! How could you cheat on me with Ken?!” 

Kenpai turned to the Swedish man. “What’s he saying? Were you two-timing me and Cry?!”

“N-no, it’s just, I love you both and I’m so confused!” 

“Cry what are you doing?!” It was…Russ Money!

“Russ, this isn’t what it looks like!”

“Are you really throwing me away? After so many late nights together? Is it because I’m not Swedish? I’ll change for you, Cry!”

Cry began to cry. “Oh Russ, you’re the only one.” He ran into Russ’s arms and twirled around like in the movies.

“But what about me?!” asked a heartbroken Pewds.

“Hey! I’m still here ya jerks.” Said Ken.

Cry looked deep into Russ’s eyes. “I do love you, Russ, but I also love Pewdiepie. And Ken.”

“Really?” Said Ken, blushing.

“Ken is one sexy man.” Russ admitted.

Cry said “Then the solution here is pretty obvious.” 

“Gay foursome?” asked Felix.

Ken shrugged. “I’m down with it if you guys are.”

“All right. Gay foursome,” gayed Russ and they had an awkward group hug.

“I’m glad we got that all sorted out.” Said Ken. “Let’s go to Massachusetts!”

“Bye Marzia.” Cry said as the four of them started to walk out the door together.

“Nice seeing you Marzia!”

“Goodbye. Take care of Edgar.” Said Poodie and then he was gone, leaving only a stunned silent woman and two oblivious pugs.

A whole week had passed since then. Marzia, along with rest of the world, kept up with the foursome’s romantic getaway on social media. Apparently, they met up with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye on their way to Massachusetts and the two of them also confessed their love for Pewdie Senpai, so they turned into a gay sixsome. Then they all got drunk and filmed themselves having a big circle jerk and put it on Youtube. It got so many views and comments that it broke the Internet and now the internet was gone forever. 

Society collapsed and people were rioting in the streets without facebook to keep them sedated. A group was forming that wanted to kill the Youtube power couple, blaming them for the loss of their dank memes. Pewdiepie and his boyfriends had barricaded themselves in an abandoned castle that was guarded by their loyal army of fangirls. The hate soon spread to all youtubers, an angry mob set fire to Danisnotonfire, which caused his gay lover Phil to become feral and eat Tobuscus.

And so Marzia lay on her couch, lost in thought. What would she do? She was with Felix for so many years. She moved to another country to be with him. And he was gone, just like that.

The world outside was burning, cannibals roamed what was left of the streets. A large group advanced on her house. “This is the place! A youtuber lives here!”  They tried to get through the barricades. The sounds of banging on the walls, pugs running around and barking frantically, chainsaws and explosions rang deep in her ears. She threw the ice cream tub aside and got up. 

“I am a strong, independent black woman who don’t need no man!”

The mob made it in. Marzia was waiting for them with an axe. She sliced the first cannibal’s head off like bread, and took off a second’s arm with the follow through. Maya bit a guy’s leg off and Edgar farted in his face, killing him.

A couple hours later, Marzia walked out the destroyed doorframe, wearing a leather coat with chainmail under it, and various weapons. Whatever the future held, she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I see a lot of pewds yaoi fics and sometimes wonder what happened to Marzia, so I decided to write this. I wrote another pewdiepie fic called “Fist Me Daddy” a while back. I also have been watching Game Grumps a lot, so I might write about them in the near future.


End file.
